


Doomed

by Celestriakle



Series: Chat Playing Around [1]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Wizeman's got a girlfriend.





	Doomed

When NiGHTS received such a cordial invitation from her old master to come for a visit and hear his announcement, she was naturally suspicious, and for those few days afterward, she was continuously surprised that he kept to his promise of peace and safety for her. Those days had passed quickly, filled as they were with her paranoia and incessant pondering. What could Wizeman possibly have to say that would require her presence? She had thought of a thousand, a million possibilities, but they held no candle to the words that finally sated her curiosity. Neither she nor Lana, who had taken a seat near her, could speak; they only stared up open-mouthed.

On the other side of NiGHTS, Jade looked up too, but she smiled and breathed in awe, “Wow...”

Under his breath, Jackle repeated one word like a mantra, as if that would save him. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...”

Nii clung to Reala's arm, in as much disbelief as her sisters were, but he jumped to his feet, breaking the silence and stillness with his protest, “But she's a human!”

Ciel, blinking up at his uncle and wiggling with giddy excitement, found this the best time to jump into the air and shout with glee, “Gran'mama!”

“Shush Ciel!” whispered Cata quickly, pulling her brother back down and looking up at the pair in the sky.

From the comfortable lounge of her lover's hand, Shirona looked down upon the crowd, scanning them over, but focused particularly on the upset nightmare. And she smiled. She could feel Wizeman preparing a response, but she held up her hand. “Let me~”

She stood and walked off of the hand, falling into a plothole that spat her back out behind Reala, launching her into his shoulders. Caught off-guard, he fell with a grunt, and she announced, “You see, I'm not just a—ah!”

Narrowly, she leapt away into a plothole as Reala twisted in an attempt to knock her legs out from under her and landed back in the lounge-hand. “I'm not just a human. Plothole is in my blood... and if that's not good enough for you, you can just take it up with Daddy over here.” She paused, allowing for any dissenters to speak up, but aside from a few murmurs, there were no objections.

“Now...” She laid out on the hand, twisting onto her belly, and her attention focused upon her old roommate. “Jackle, go get me a soda. You know what kind I like.”

He took in a breath for a snarky response, but a harsh gaze from Wizeman shut him up. “Yes, my mistress,” he said with annoyed grandeur and turned to leave.

“No no no!” she protested. “Not mistress. Yes, _Mom_.” He cringed, and she grinned. Relationships just don't get much better than this.

 

 


End file.
